What If?
by Lupus14
Summary: Things happen all the time that might change to world. What if an accident occurred and changed the lives of a group of teenagers? Teen TitansAnimorphs Crossover.
1. Prologue

What If?

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What if? It is a question that many humans ask themselves.

What if I got that job I applied for?

What if she likes me?

What if I were to die tomorrow?

What if the Earth was destroyed?

What if?

What if?

What if?

What if something happened that no one expected?

What if Koriand'r had landed somewhere else?

What if she were found by the Animorphs?

What if there were others who knew about the Yeerks?

What if?

* * *

It's a crossover, guys. Teen Titans and Animorphs. Plus a couple of OC's. Oh, well. Please Review, It'll mean so much to me.

I don't own either of these wonderful stories, though the OC's are mine. This disclaimer applies to all chapters, as I highly doubt that the previous sentence with be proven incorrect any time soon.


	2. Chapter 1

What If?

Chapter One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school had surprised me. A live band was onstage at the dance, playing songs from at least twenty years ago. Me? I was dancing, of course. I had a beautiful, funny, wonderful date, and she couldn't be having a better time.

I wish. Instead, I was sitting over by the bleachers, cracking jokes to my best friend, Jake. Oh, right. Of course you'd want to know about me.

My name is Marco. You already know that. You know about the Yeerks. You know they're here, and they want us.

"Hey, Marco," Rachel, a teenaged blond version of Xena, greeted as she walked up beside us. Beside her was Cassie, actually wearing a dress for what must be the second or third time in her life. Tobias, a.k.a. Bird-Boy, and Ax, our resident alien, were on her other side and slightly behind. In human morph, of course.

"You know, I think that drummer up there is shorter than you are," she said, making a comment about my height. I looked up to the band and focused at the back. Behind his drums (The bass had a large S.P.E.C.T.R.E. on it. I still don't know what it stands for.), a below-average height Caucasian male beat away with his sticks. He was wearing glasses and had long brown hair tied in a braid.

"Yeah, right," Tobias said. "Nobody's shorter than Marco."

"It might explain why he doesn't have a date," Jake added. I turned to him with a mock expression of shock.

"What is the significance of that particular adolescent's height? Scent. Heih. Ight. Height," Ax asked with a slightly pained look (I remembered him saying that human music is horrible.). "Height is a fun word to say."

I was going to make a comment when a bright orange light passed over the school. I looked around. Jake and the others had noticed it, though no one else seemed to. We quickly made our way out of the gym and hurried in the direction of where the light went.

Half a mile away, we found a crater and a humanoid body inside. Ax and Tobias, both of whom had demorphed, were already there, being a lot faster than humans. Tobias perched in a tree, while the rest of us stood at the lip of the crater and stared inside.

It was a teenaged girl, a little older than us by the looks of it, with bright red hair and orange skin. Her hands were bound with large manacles that looked like they were supposed to be for an elephant, but she looked mostly human. Cassie slid down next to her and searched for a pulse.

"She's alive," she called back up.

--Guys, there are people coming,-- Tobias said from his perch. His hawk ears could hear a mouse hiccup across a football field. --About fifty yards from here.--

"We can't just leave her," Cassie said.

"Ax, do you know if she's an alien?" Jake asked our furry friend.

--Yes. She is Tamaranian. They are space-faring and know about the Yeerks.--

Jake's eyes went from Ax to the girl in the crater to Cassie.

"Cassie, morph horse. Do it fast, and then we'll get her on your back and take her to Ax's scoop."

* * *

Sorry about the long time it took to get this one up. I had a lot of family things going on, and then my Hoyuusha-sama got another pet, so we've had to keep track of her. 

Anyway, it's probably going to be a while before the next chapter, and I'm thankful to all the reviews I'm getting. Please leave more!

Arigato!


End file.
